Electrical outlet devices are often mounted to walls, ceilings and floors. There are a wide variety of electrical outlet devices, including electrical sockets, cable TV outlets, phone jack, switches, CAD system outlets, etc. To pass code requirements, the wiring to and from an electrical outlet device must be housed within an approved electrical outlet box. Most typically, the electrical outlet boxes are designed so that the outer surface of the electrical outlet device is generally flush with the mounting surface. On other occasions electrical outlet boxes may be designed so that the electrical outlet device is recessed. For example, clock outlets in walls and electrical outlets in floors are often recessed. However, the distance an electrical outlet device can be recessed is limited because of the need to leave room for the wire connections behind the electrical outlet device.
See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,936,794; 5,574,256 and 5,621,788.